


Lessons Learned

by kendrasaunders



Series: OT3 (Dick/Babs/Kory) Universe [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick needs to learn how to properly go down on a girl.  Thankfully Kory’s an expert, and Babs’ a willing subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> And here's where it all began. You write one OT3 smut fic and suddenly it's all you can write. Originally posted to my tumblr in January 2013.

”Dick,” Kory said with a lilting laugh, “what, exactly, are you doing?”

Dick lifted his head up from between Barbara’s legs, resting it lightly on her thigh.

“I’m going down on her…?”

Babs ruffled his hair with a gentle appreciation. Kory shook her head. 

“That’s just shameful, Dick.”

She leaned over from her position on the bed, pulling Dick’s head away.

“See, you’re just moving in circles, and that’s boring.” Kory said, turning to look at Babs. ”Aren’t you bored?” A faint blush creeped across Bab’s cheeks. 

“A little,” she admitted.

Dick tried not to look offended, though his pout was telling a different story entirely. Kory gave his hand a squeeze. 

“It’s not your fault,” Kory told him, “you never learned.” She tilted her head, eyes glinting with a new idea. ”Why don’t I show you?”

For a moment, no one said anything at all. Kory worried that perhaps she was moving things too fast for her human lovers-until a cheshire grin spread across Dick’s face. 

“I think I’d enjoy that, very much.” he said. 

“Barbara?” Kory asked gently, her hands caressing the other gir’s flat stomach. Babs bit her lip. 

“Yeah. Okay, if you want to try. I think I’m okay with that.”

Kory’s smile had a sort of eagerness to it-perhaps this was less about Dick and more about about what she wanted (and maybe Kory was a lot more into other women than she had previously let on). 

“Well first,” Kory vibrated, you’ll need to bend your leg so I can get a better angle.” Babs shifted on the bed-but not without some hesitation. “If you don’t want me to do this, Barbara, I won’t.” Babs shook her head. 

“No I do, it’s just, this is kind of weird for me, you know? Doing this stuff with another girl.” Kory laughed lightly, pulling herself gently up on to the bed. She kissed Babs gently, causing Dick to make a guttural noise of approval. Kory shot him a look. “Quiet, you.” she teased, “this isn’t about what you want.” Her hand slipped down Babs’ form, resting gently on her pelvis. Babs gave a quiet nod. Kory kissed her again, and moved one finger to Babs’ clit. She pulled away, hearing Dick gasp lightly. 

“I’m serious,” she said, not breaking eye contact with the blue eyed girl “this is about Barbara.” Kory moved her finger in a slow, gentle rhythm, to make sure Babs was comfortable. She had kissed the other girl before, but it always in a sort of hot, wanting way-and while Kory was always passionate, Babs seemed like the kind of girl that would appreciate her going slowly. 

“Your first problem,” Kory said, and it took Dick a moment to realize that she was talking to him, “is that you weren’t using your fingers enough.” Kory’s fingers seemed to dance, in a way-they would move faster, faster, until Barbara was moaning-and then she’d slow down, making the other girl grab her arms with a sort of desperateness Kory had been previously unaware of. There was a deep, throaty noise from the foot of the bed-Dick had taken off his pants (predictably), and was just beginning to move his hand along his shaft. 

“What?” he asked Kory with a lopsided grin, “am I not allowed to touch myself?” Babs laughed lightly, followed by a gasp as Kory moved one finger into her, and only then choosing to meet Dick’s gaze. 

“I suppose you can,” she said, though it was clear from her smile that she was teasing him. 

“Kory,” Babs whispered, “you’re really, you-” Kory lifted one hand to smooth Barbara’s hair. 

“Shh,” she murmured, “just enjoy it.” Babs turned to her, with half lidded eyes and parted lips. She was letting out little noises now, as Kory moved her fingers in and out, over and over-and her gasps were only punctuated by the noises that Dick would just not stop making. 

“Do you still want to…” Babs seemed almost embarrassed, “do you still want to go down on me?” Kory placed a light kiss on Babs’ forhead. 

“Of course,” she replied.

The girls shared another kiss-and if Dick made another noise like the one that just escaped his lips, Kory was going to kick him-though she didn’t actually stop her ministrations. Her lips moved to the hollow of Babs’ throat, her hand shifting to better accommodate this new position-but never actually slowing in it’s efforts. Kory moved further down, stopping to pay attention to Bab’s soft chest (and she did actually kick Dick that time because X’hal preserve her, earth men were so needy), and slowly she moved farther down. At some point Babs actually locked her fingers into Kory’s hair, which she took as a very good sign, indeed.

“Your next problem,” Kory said, as her tongue darted out to give Babs’ clit a tentative lick, “is that you seem reluctant to really…what do I want to say?” She paused, her head back on Babs’ thigh, her thumb still moving fiercly on Bab’s clit “get in there. You don’t get in there enough.” Dick raised an eyebrow. Kory wanted to roll her eyes, but instead winked at him (because she couldn’t stay mad at him, even if he was a selfish lover). “Just watch,” Kory said, replacing the pressure of her thumb with the tip of her tongue.

If Kory’s mouth hadn’t otherwise been occupied, she would’ve taken the time to inform Dick that the tongue didn’t come in just one setting-Kory had started out with a bit of pressure, then flattened her tongue against it and moved it slightly side to side. “Oh god,” Babs finally, finally said, and Kory gave her thigh a squeeze of appreciation (and trust, and maybe love. Mostly love, actually). Dick reached out to grab one of Kory’s breasts as she moved her tongue under and upwards-but Kory brushed his hand away. “Den’t yeu dure,” she said to him as she worked, and the vibrations from her mouth made Babs buck her hips. Kory watched him pout out of the corner of her eye-well, pout, and jerk off (nobody ever said he couldn’t multitask).

Babs seemed to be quivering more with every zig-zag motion of Kory’s tongue-and Kory reveled in it, in how close the other girl was. She had not once stopped to touch herself, and at the moment, didn’t feel the need to; Babs’ pleasure was more than enough for her (and maybe Dick getting off was turning her on, too). Babs called Kory’s name quietly-practically shaking, and Kory took that as a sign to do two things; to move her thumb inwards and ever so slightly upwards, and to attach her soft lips to Barbara’s clit and suck. Babs called out something that sounded sort of like a prayer, and kind of like a curse as she came, thrusting her hips, and her orgasm, of course, caused Dick to go over the edge (and Kory, because she wasn’t completely heartless, brushed her fingers lightly over Dick’s cock as he came, while Barbara moaned away). Kory’s lips stayed put until she was entirely sure that Babs’ had rode out her orgasm-and only then, did she pull away and give a satisfied grin. 

“Holy-” Babs started, her chest rising and falling still as she panted, “you really know what you’re doing.” Kory allowed herself to giggle. 

“That was-well, really awesome,” Dick said. Babs propped herself up on her elbows, shooting Kory a glance (men, it said. Freaking men. Kory nodded in a way that said yeah, I know). 

“There is just one thing,” Babs said, and suddenly she was exchanging looks with Dick, and the two were lifting Kory back on to the bed-“you didn’t get off, did you?” Kory shrugged. 

“I wanted to make you happy.” It was Babs’ turn to lean in and kiss her, gently, in a way that seemed to say a thousand ‘thank yous’ at once. 

“That doesn’t seem fair, though,” Dick said, a wicked glint in his eye. His hand found Kory’s inner thigh. “Does it seem fair, Barbara?” Babs pulled away from Kory’s lips with a smirk. 

“Oh no, that doesn’t seem fair at all.” Kory could’ve hugged them, if they didn’t have her pinned down. 

“Hey Dick,” Babs said, “why don’t you showed Kory what you’ve learned?” She flashed Kory a grin that was easily returned. 

“Oh, with pleasure,” Dick replied, and tucked his head between Kory’s legs. 

“Don’t worry,” Babs said, stroking Kory’s hair, “I’ll make sure he does a good job.”


End file.
